Hekama (TrueArenaOneOneOne)
Hekama '''is a Team Pack character for the Choose Your Fighter! franchise. Background Hekama was a childhood friend of Cybern, born in Cybernia to mage parents. Learning sorcery, swordplay, and alchemy at a young age, she and Cybern would share their skills as they grew up. When the Enderon Dragonius attacked, the two were put into cryosleep. After wandering the Overworld, she and Cybern reunited and fell in love with each other after he vanquished the corrupted dragon for the first time. After meeting with Cybern, she discovered that she was a half-dragon, just like him. After joining him, Zarrus, Endi, and Creepz, she served as the Dragonius Guild's mage. '''Dimensions Crisis Hekama's ready to tour the multiverse, and hopefully aside Cybern. She's quite curious as to what's beyond the Quantum River... World * Choose Your Fighter! World: Cibna Village (U23 Overworld) Abilities * Acrobatics (double-jump) * Dragon Transform (Hold Circle) ** Flight ** Super Strength * Magic (Q-Spell) * Intelligence Access * Diffindo (N-Spell) * Water Spray (V-Spell) ** Growth ** Hazard Cleaner * Rune Translation * Wind Push (B-Spell) * Alchemy Docks (Can apply these abilities to others by aiming at them) ** Healing ** Poison Puddle ** Silver LEGO Blowup ** Boomerang ** Super Strength ** Super Speed ** Illumination ** Invulnerability * Sketchian Combo-Combat Quotes Miscellaneous Actions Entrance and Exit * Hekama levitates out of her portal, with Spell Runes sorrounding her until she touches the ground. * Hekama's book gets sucked into the portal, and she jumps in after it. Idle Animations * Hekama grabs out her book and skims through it. * Hekama uses her N-Spell to make a sword construct that she stabs into the ground. Finishing Moves * Hekama levitates her opponent into the air with her Q-Spell, then kicks them away. * Hekama uses her B-Spell to blow her opponent into the air, then her N-Spell to slice them. Trivia * Hekama, alongside Cybern and Zarrus, are the ''Choose Your Fighter! ''characters that originated from Cybern Quest. * Hekama's magical words are Ancient Cybernian. Her second entry line is a greeting that loosely translates to "The princess of dragons has arrived." * Hekama is the first character to have the Diffindo Ability and not be from Harry Potter or Fantastic Beasts. * Hekama's Toy Tag is based on her shirt logos and the logos for the N-Spell, V-Spell, and Q-Spell. ** Hekama actually waves her staff in the pattern of the spell icon when casting. * Hekama and Blurri are great friends. Their tag-team name in the comic is "Princess Pals." ** Hekama is also great friends with Strongarm, as he and Hekama share a fondness for spicy food, as well as being great battle partners. However, the two are simply friends, as Hekama is in love with Cybern first and foremost. Gallery Category:Choose Your Fighter! Category:Choose Your Fighter! characters Category:Custom Characters by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:Customs by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Acrobatics Category:Dragon Transformation Category:Flight Category:Super Strength Category:Magic Category:Intelligence Access Category:Diffindo Category:Water Spray Category:Growth Category:Hazard Cleaner Category:Rune Translation Category:Wind Push Category:Alchemy Docks Category:Healing Category:Poison Puddle Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Category:Boomerang Category:Super Speed Category:Illumination Category:Invulerability